The Broken Mirror
by Gundam Kaiser
Summary: All they want is a world where people can look at each other without fear or hate in their eyes...


**No idea where the hell this came from, or where it's going.**

**I guess you could say this is a fusion of Vandread and Code Geass, with elements of Warhammer40K, and starring the characters of Lyrical Nanoha.**

* * *

Horrified, Fate gasped out a strangled, "no..."

As if unaware of the consequences of her actions, Nanoha turned to the blonde. "Come now, what's _that_ reaction for?"

"Nanoha, don't you realize what you've done?! The orthodoxy will have you branded a heretic and burned at the stake if they find out!"

Confused, Nanoha tilted her head to the side. "But as far as anyone knows, all I did was hug the guy."

Fate shrieked, "And that's the problem! Girls can't like boys! The church forbids it! And as an enforcer, I can't ignore something like this!"

Nanoha dismissed the blonde's concerns with a wave of her hand. "I've got plausible deniability. I can claim that I was comforting him after the death of someone he knew."

Fate was still wringing her hands in worry. "Well, I guess I could allow something like that to slide..."

Then, the redhead's earlier words dawned on the enforcer's mind, and she observed that her beloved's clothes were in disarray. Falling to her knees in complete and utter despair, Fate began to pray. _Please don't let it be, please don't let it be, please don't let it be, please don't let it be..._

"Nanoha? What did you mean, 'as far as anyone knows'...?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. All anyone has to know is that I hugged him, not that we're in an intimate and intense post-marital relationship. Just imagine what the Church would do to me if they knew all of that! Why, I'd probably be tortured over a fire-pit, impaled five dozen times with burning lances, horrifically crucified, and then tossed into the sun! While still crucified, no less! I mean, _honestly_, the mere idea of a man and a woman coming to love each other and attempting to form a family? Like _that'd_ ever happen!"

Fate was much too distressed to appreciate the tredhead's sarcasm.

"Why, Nanoha? Why would you do this to me?!"

Nanoha cupped Fate's chin. "Look Fate, I love you. I really do. But the thing is, I love him too. I know it's wrong according to both the law and our religion, and it's irrational, and it doesn't make much sense in the world we live in, but... but love doesn't have to be any of those things. When he holds me, everything just feels so _right_. But as long as society is the way it is, the three of us can't be happy together."

"Wait, '_three_'- you don't mean to say that you-"

"No, _silly_! Intimate, yes, but we're being careful. It's not yet time to bring a new life into this world. By 'three', I'm including _you_."

"But... but... he's a terrorist and a heretic and.. and... he's, well, a **he!**"

Nanoha added, "And brave, and brilliant, and quite the romantic, as well. Not to mention honorable."

Turning to the shadows, Nanoha bade her male companion come forward. Allowing the orthodoxy's enforcer to see his face, the Blood-Soaked Librarian bowed and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, fair lady. My wife has told me much about you over the past few years."

Raising his face to make eye contact, he concluded, "My name is Yuuno Scrya. Enemy of the State."

Upon checking his timepiece, however, he reacted with alarm. "Aaaand now's about the time we need to leave, dearest."

Eyes wide, Nanoha asked, "That time already? Wow, spent longer in this alleyway than we planned for, huh?"

Fate had just managed to gather her wits when she suspiciously asked, "Why, what's so important?"

Nanoha happily asked, "Y'know that training area where I tought Subaru, Tea, and the others how to fight and be ruthless unquestioning enforcers of the dogma?"

Fate nodded, afraid of where this conversation was headed.

"Well, it's gonna blow up in a couple of-"

A massive _**THWOOM**_ resounded through the streets.

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Guess I was a few seconds off in my countdown."

Then, with more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary, she cried, "Well, time to go!"

And then she grabbed Fate by the wrist and yanked her into a one-armed embrace while Yuuno grasped the redhead's shoulder and swiftly teleported them out of Mid-Childa City before any law enforcement officers could come by and happen to spot them.

Excluding Fate, of course, on account of Nanoha taking her captive in a spur-of-the-moment decision.

When they rematerialized, Fate found herself at the edge of a mountain range she recognized as being several miles outside of the city she protected. And before her was a gaping cave entrance.

Turning to face the blonde enforcer, Yuuno grandly swept his arm in the direction of the cave. "Welcome, fair enforcer, to our base of operations. We call it 'Earth'."

Fate desperately tried to come up with a response, and eventually found one. "Just what kind of terrorists call their mountain base 'Earth'? Couldn't you have found a more original name than _that_?"

* * *

**If you want this continued, for whatever reason, then go ahead and drop a review.**


End file.
